In systems where information is communicated between different networks some form of interface device is typically employed to reconcile differences between the networks. The differences may include differences in frequency between the networks as well as configuration of data packets. In addition to reconciling the network differences the interface device must typically comply with industry standards that limit the maximum latency of information exchanged between the networks.